


一秒

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction, real - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Kudos: 9





	一秒

樱井翔几乎是最后一个知道松本润养了猫的。  
他们都在的一个聊天群组，如今只有逢年过节和成员生日才有动静，某天忽然跳出来一个气泡，问松润是不是养了猫。当事人没来得及回复，下面冒出一排起哄的回复和让人眼花缭乱的贴图，不知道怎么能在不到十个人的群组制造出几十人的气氛。他正在看松本前日里上的访谈节目，电视里的松本用他很陌生的语气说，他到这个年纪学会放弃很多事。樱井翔看着他，又看手机屏幕，再看看他。  
过了半小时松本才回复一个道歉的贴纸，讲刚带猫回家。樱井点开和他私聊的界面，很快打了一句“没有被猫抓伤吧”，发出去之前又想，这语气更像调侃，似乎不很合适。他删删改改，没想到更好的措辞。那边群组有人连发一串要看猫，松本索性开了视频通话。猫是常见的虎斑纹，挥着爪子在镜头前面飞扑乱跳，尾巴一扫挡住镜头，松本在镜头外飘渺地说话，讲养猫之后做家务多费一倍苦功，语气倒是不像抱怨。有人嘻嘻哈哈取笑他总算不被小动物嫌弃，又有人分享宠物饲养经验，话题难得热烈，没有樱井插话的空间。  
过了几天他在工作中遇上松本的一位朋友，闲聊间说起松润为了照顾猫竟然能约人到家喝酒，和人来往更少了，他恍然想起自己最后也没能发出那条玩笑般的问候。

他和松本如今很难见到，上一次还是半年前在电视台的电梯里撞见，匆匆道过一句问好，电梯门又打开，他甚至没想好寒暄的说话。见面少了，他也不再如从前一般频繁在梦里见到松本，偶尔梦到一回醒来隐隐记起，他要想一会儿才能分清现实与梦境。  
樱井截了图请开宠物店的朋友看，确认猫的品种，据说是活泼爱黏人的一种。之后拜托朋友挑选了合适的宠物用具，敲定了一款口碑不错的猫爬架。过了几周，他去看松本舞台剧的千秋公演，去后台慰问时顺势被邀请去了庆功宴，二次会酒过三巡松本开始一边自语不能再喝一边给自己添酒，过了微醺还不到烂醉，分得清一二三四，樱井心想终于水到渠成，扶住他手上摇摇晃晃的酒瓶，没头没尾地讲想去他住处看猫。  
松本望一望头顶的灯光和手上的玻璃瓶，又望一望樱井模糊的面孔，慢吞吞喝完了一杯，樱井以为他醉得过头根本不能理解自己说话，他讲酒杯拍在案上，说好啊，你来。说完又拍了一次酒杯。

眼下樱井抱着遮住脸的纸箱，按了一分钟门铃，电话也打不通，他担心松本出了意外，急急忙忙刷脸上了电梯。电梯门一开樱井冲出去，险些撞上戴着口罩和帽子的松本。  
松本像没看到他，道了句抱歉半眯着眼去揿电梯的关门键，被樱井一把拽出，接受对方口气严厉的问话，“怎么又生病了。”  
他还懵着，声音是哑的，“不知道。”  
樱井有阵没到他的住处来，还能熟门熟路地找到拖鞋进到起居室，主人反倒在后面磨磨蹭蹭，脱了外套露出毛茸茸的家居服，他到这会儿才反应过来没必要对樱井的质问感到心虚。樱井拆开他带来的大号纸箱，松本一言难尽地看着他一件一件展示，幸好颜色和装修风格还算得上合衬。  
他轻描淡写讲，上次看你好像还没购置这项。松本愣愣地道了句谢，又讲这一箱子不便宜吧。樱井回头看他笑一笑说，是新年礼物。  
新年早已过了几个月，樱井给他送东西随心所欲不讲究有名目，他倒也找不到什么措辞回过去。樱井不让他帮忙，这让他心烦意乱。他问樱井要不要喝酒，樱井的嗓门很大，回答说还是下午。到了这个年纪松本习惯看人白天就开始喝酒，但樱井拒绝了，他为此还是会高兴。冰箱里存着樱井以前常买的一种气泡水，即使他有段时间不过来，松本照常会放着。他替樱井倒了水，撕开最后一张退热贴想回沙发上休息。  
樱井看到沙发上凌乱的毛毯，又看松本面上睡痕，想对方可能在沙发上躺了整天。这时他才见到松本的猫，埋在毛毯底下枕着一顶棒球帽，印象中松本前几年还很常戴这顶帽子。松本小心翼翼坐下去，避免惊扰猫的睡眠。樱井想到刚才或许松本还和猫挨着脑袋睡觉，他想象到那个画面，笑出了声。  
樱井上来之前松本才吃了退烧药，药劲上来只觉得困倦。他并不把樱井当外人，很快坐不住躺下了，眼睛勉强睁开一点。偏偏樱井在这种时候聊天的兴致高涨，要聊上个月看的音乐剧和后辈送的礼物，起初松本还能跟着附和几句，顺便提醒樱井拿错了零件的正反面，越讲声音越低，逐渐只留下均匀的呼吸声。  
樱井发觉对方睡着，难免要生气。他总是无法忍受突如其来的沉默空虚，会在其中想起理不尽的许多事，找不到出口，因此他要接住其他人抛来的每一句话，以免话题落空。而松本比他任性得多，容易被情绪牵动，高兴时滔滔不绝，低落时一言不发。对人也是如此，亲密时愿意跟他每天联络也时常让他到家里来，不再每周见面之后好像整个人都从他眼前消失。樱井后来想通，松本一贯依赖自己，也是因为他时时纵容配合松本这种习惯，他不想让他失望。有时他也反思自己是不是太过予取予求，松本二十岁时叛逆期，他顺着对方的脾气，反倒让松本愈发爱钻牛角尖疏远了他几年，想起来会后怕。  
手上的工作告一段落，樱井看了看时间，又去看松本的脸。他伸手想去试对方额上的温度，刚睡醒的猫用前爪几次打在他手腕上推开他，幸好松本才替它剪过指甲，不至于伤到他。樱井无奈，将猫拎起扔到成形的猫爬架上，眼见着猫上上下下探索了一番新玩具，却对装零件的纸箱更感兴趣，从高处一跃钻进了纸箱角落。樱井心想这到底是松本养出来的猫，脾气也是一模一样。

松本醒来时眼前暗黑一片，电视不知什么时候被打开，照亮沙发另一端隐约的人影。他录画了樱井的常规节目，每周三档。樱井平时不会看自己的节目，但在松本这里却忽然好奇自己在电视上看起来是什么样。  
感觉到松本动了动脚，樱井打开灯凑过来，距离太近，灯光刺眼，松本用手腕盖住双眼。对方替他撕掉退热贴，轻声讲好像不烧了。松本另一只手在半空中乱抓一气，樱井适时递过去他的眼镜和手机，水瓶的瓶盖拧开也摆在面前。  
他不情不愿坐起来开始翻堆满屏幕的未读邮件，粗粗扫了两眼没有要紧事。樱井站起身，讲要去厨房，松本一惊，本能反应是拉住对方，很快松开。樱井举起双手投降，解释是拜托经纪人带了晚餐过来。  
松本用古怪眼神盯着他，眼睛眨得很快，樱井无论对谁都温柔周到，是他心里有鬼。樱井以为是怕他炸厨房，开了句玩笑说他不至于不会用微波炉。然而对方并没有放过他，他被迫和松本对视，目光尖锐直白，他还是想逃。松本在他背后叹了口气，用他能听见的音量说，很抱歉。  
他没听懂这句没头没尾的道歉，随口回了句没关系。微波炉运作的噪声很能摧毁人的精神，他在其中呆了半晌，想起从前到松本这里来多半是为了做什么事，才反应过来松本的歉意出自哪里。这让他啼笑皆非，樱井想解释他此番并不是为了做那件事，但不好明说，他也讲不出一个能说服自己也说服对方的体面理由，来解释自己为何费尽心思要和对方见一面。  
他们之间总是如此。他们都不擅长揣测对方，留下太多晦暗不明的心迹，沉默以对，却也无法心照不宣。年龄渐长，滋生的情感不够纯粹，连自己也很难找到答案。  
樱井回想起许多瞬间，他距离谜底只有一秒钟。是喜欢还是爱？年轻的松本停顿一秒，躲了过去。他也有过冲动的时刻，冷静一秒，就藏住了。樱井听人讲因缘际会一期一会，一秒钟能改变人的命运际遇，爱人会在分离的瞬间永别，他和松本在躲闪沉默的瞬间纠缠不清二十多年，姿态是很不堪的。  
从前他早熟，一向是松本露出的破绽更多，让他能趁虚而入，后来松本变成心思重重吝啬说话的大人，反倒显得他好懂。

松本睡了整天精神不振，还记得要开罐头喂猫。樱井见他的家居服上沾了不少猫毛，担忧地问会不会猫毛过敏。松本抽了抽鼻子，说现在已经好了。  
“还以为你会养狗。”樱井垂下眼看松本逗猫。  
“不方便经常出门遛狗，”猫从松本的膝盖上跳下去，“也不是想养猫，听开宠物店的朋友讲小猫生下来有先天疾病，治愈需要的开销太大，很难出售，我就收养了。”  
“像少女漫画的情节。”  
松本想和对方讲，私下不用上电视的语气说话，到底还是忍住没讲。樱井时时流露出许多只适合电视节目的说话习惯与神态，这是他努力工作的证明，松本想。他们从事的工作容易将人异化，私人生活和工作无法分割，而他们试图在其中找到空隙得以呼吸。  
“不是少女漫画，不是这样的。”  
樱井倒了热茶递给他，听对方语气下沉，有了微妙的预感。  
“去年年初得了急性病，做了手术。”  
“是不值一提的小手术，没有告诉家人朋友，事务所也认为没必要发公告。手术前是自己签的字。”  
“可做完手术还是会想，以后如果得了更严重的病，自己也不能做决定的时候要如何解决。不过全日本有那么多的老人，总不会只有我一个人遇到这样的问题。”  
松本的声音渐渐低下去。  
樱井想到几年前松本在电视上讲过生病时独自在家煮饭的事，他回想自己当时听到似乎是下过什么决心的，之后录影时再见到对方，却又退缩了。  
他也时常有如此想法。同龄人家庭美满，得偿所愿，也有人求而不得，做不得选择。  
他们以前不谈这类话题，彼此都疑心会冒犯对方。难得松本坦诚，樱井想也许是人在病中尤其脆弱敏感。  
他有些坐立不安。樱井原本过来只想确认他一切都好，还记得他，不想他看到对方的脆弱如被击中软肋。  
“你真的不问吗，我特地过来的原因。你是想问的。”  
松本只摇头。樱井有时会怀疑他们总在暗中较劲，比谁更能忍耐，耗费许多精神，反倒走入死局。  
“以后生病时可以联系我。”樱井说。  
松本变了脸色，让他不要再讲下去，他们彼此都意识到这话越界了。“我已经老了。有一段时间每天醒来都会发呆，想着自己越变越老，变得不好看，也变得让人厌烦，不想再看到自己的脸。如果和十年前犯一样的错误，就无法被原谅。”  
“可你还是比我年下两岁。”  
他想起对方被说过永远停留在十六岁，而松本的形象在他眼中也已定格，在见过松本的许多笑与更多泪水之后，他仍然年轻，充满对爱的渴望，如同永恒。  
樱井抓住对方发颤的双手，温热的眼泪砸在手背上。为这一瞬间，他等待了许多年。


End file.
